


the shadow team

by Shi_no_gog



Category: Shining Force (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_no_gog/pseuds/Shi_no_gog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how in the game it mentions "the ancients" sealing something away?well this is how I think it went down, join Cedric, Christa, and more on an adventure starting the lore of the best Sega game of all(that's just my opinion, you don't have to agree)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shadow team

"What!?runefaust is in control of all land across the sea?impossible"

"Sire, this took them years apron years, I thought you would know this would happen one day"

*Sigh*"okay, get a team together to protect the kingdom from runefaust, a team to work in the cover of darkness and secrecy, the shadow team". So the kings trusted general went into the nearby town in search of a leader for this team. He searched the training grounds but none were ready for true battle. He checked the wizard guilds yet he could only find apprentices. He stopped at a tavern for a few drinks.

"Hey he's cheating!!!!!!!!"

"Get him!!". The men were chasing a young redheaded man with a strong fabulous Irish accent, a dark blue shirt, dark pants, and a mask that only covers the bottom half of his face made out of the skull of a goblin hanging around his neck, and a sword forged out of the blood of goblins hanging on his back upside down.

"Woah woah woah, boys let's not get ahead of ourselves, I was not cheating, I was only taking the advantage without you knowing"

The general had sparked an interest in this young man.

"Hey kid, what d'ya owe em?"

"50 coins each"

"Here ya go, I believe it's enough"*gives the men money*

Later the boy and the general are speaking.

"So kid, what's your name"

"I'm Cedric, the goblin hunter, nice to meet you"


End file.
